Heaven is a Place on Earth with You
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Regalo para mi amiga SumSum R.L] Él la amaba, le importaba un carajo el tiempo y lo que la gente dijera. Si tan sólo ella no fuera tan terca… (Slow Burn)
1. It's you, It's you

¡Hola! Soy nueva en este fandom en cuanto a fics, porque he seguido SnK desde aproximadamente 3 años, debo confesar que el JeanKasa no es mi OTP, aún me sigue gustando el EreMika un poquito, pero tengo una amiga que me está haciendo ganarle el gusto a este ship. Y esa amiga eres tu SumSum R.L, este fic es un regalo para ti, espero que te guste :D perdóname que le haya metido algo de EreMika, es solamente con la finalidad de meter más angustia para sufrir un poquito más, pero prometo que esto tendrá un final feliz.

Trató de no poner spoilers grandes, sobretodo porque no he leído lo último del manga, más que nada porque el año pasado anunciaron el regreso del anime y esperaba que llegaran más lejos, aún así mantendré esto como un universo semi-canon porque tengo idea de los spoilers más grandes de los últimos meses, si, me encanta meterme a ver spoilers.

Como la "advertencia" lo dice, este es un fic slow burn, no esperen que Mikasa se enamore de Jean de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos que se olvide de Eren. Sin más por el momento les dejo leer.

* * *

 **Heaven is a Place on Earth with You**

.

Capítulo 1:

It's you, it's you

.

El paso del tiempo era algo difícil de comprender, era algo incontrolable, a veces imperceptible, Jean no podía creer que los años se habían pasado frente a él y no se había percatado de ello, no hasta que había vuelto a esa playa en donde parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, a diferencia de con el resto del mundo.

Era casi hipnotizante ver la manera en que las olas iban y venían tranquilamente, como la arena seguía igual de blanca, lo único que hacía imperfecto este momento eran los incesantes graznidos de las gaviotas, que opacaban el relajante sonido de las olas. Lo único que había cambiado en esa playa después de haber llegado a ella por primera vez era el muelle de madera y la base militar que no estaba muy a la vista.

Había huido como el cobarde que siempre fue, justifico su ida con el deseo de acompañar a Armin en su tan soñada aventura por el mundo. No se arrepentía de haberse subido a ese barco con tantas otras personas, ni tampoco se arrepentía de haberse quedado hasta el final de esa expedición, realmente aprendió a apreciar la belleza del mundo que se le había negado. Llegaron hasta territorio selvático, pero tuvieron que retirarse debido a que muchos cayeron debido a una enfermedad que nunca antes habían visto, más de uno murió.

En estos momentos Jean se preguntó cómo es que habían sobrevivido a tanto: A los titanes, a enfermedades nuevas, a animales salvajes y a plantas venenosas.

Quizás Armin era demasiado suertudo, y se le había transmitido un poco de la suerte de su amigo rubio, quien había enfermado y se recuperó de manera sorprendente, lo que a otros les tomo casi dos semanas al rubio le tomo unos cuantos días. Eso o Armin hizo un pacto con una entidad desconocida que le garantizará su supervivencia hasta que llegará el momento.

Supervivencia.

Era una palabra que llevaba mucho tiempo sin rondar en su cabeza, no desde el año ochocientos cincuenta, cuando tomo la mejor y peor decisión de su vida: Unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Antes y después estuvo presente, pero no de manera tan latente como en esos momentos, no hay manera de comparar el deseo de largarse al interior de la muralla Sina o evitar animales salvajes a ver como tus compañeros son devorados por criaturas perturbadoramente humanas.

Muchos murieron, otros desaparecieron de la nada. Llevaba mucho sin ver a los otros siete supervivientes de la Quincuagésima Octava expedición, hasta le daba miedo pensar en lo diferentes que podían verse, pero siendo sincero, hubiera preferido que el momento de volver a esta playa nunca hubiera llegado, porque solo había una razón por la que habían vuelto.

Eren Jaeger iba a morir.

Los años habían pasado, lastimosamente la mayoría de estos se perdieron en la guerra; el plazo de tiempo estaba por concluir. La maldición de ser un titán ya le había alcanzado.

Pensar que el idiota suicida estaba a punto de morir le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta, porque sonaba irreal. Eren Jaeger, el titán cambiante, la esperanza de la humanidad se estaba muriendo.

En este momento a Jean no le importaban todas las peleas, la rivalidad, los problemas en que se metió por culpa de él, ni siquiera le importaba que le hubiera ganado en lo único que deseaba realmente, amaba a Eren como a un hermano.

—Es extraño estar aquí de nuevo ¿verdad?— escuchó hablar a Armin, su voz era completamente distinta a la aguda que poseía a los quince años, ahora sonaba como un hombre, sin embargo, jamás dejó de percibir la suavidad de sus palabras—. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido aquí.

El tiempo con ellos no había hecho lo mismo, Armin había crecido hasta el metro setenta y cinco, dejó su cabello crecer aún más, casi hasta los hombros (algunas mujeres de la expedición le envidiaban por lo bien que se veía que lo tenía pese a que ni siquiera lo cuidaba), aún conservaba algunos de sus rasgos infantiles, sobretodo porque se rasuraba todas las mañanas porque apenas y tenía vello facial, no tenía el suficiente como para tener una barba o bigote decente.

Él había sido más afortunado, podía arreglarse bastante bien la barba con una navaja, además de que había llegado casi al metro ochenta, conservaba ese mismo corte, más que nada porque era más sencillo mantenerlo que pensar en uno nuevo.

Eran bastante populares entre las pocas mujeres entre la expedición, aunque Armin definitivamente se llevaba el premio gordo, incluso uno que otro varón caía rendido. El rubio recibía constantemente mensajes de admiradoras, así como propuestas "indecentes". Armin no era de los que aprovechaban el árbol de limones, para la desesperación de algunos de sus compañeros, incluso el mismo se había dejado llevar por los placeres carnales, pero Armin permaneció firme.

Cuando su amigo le contó que no quería tener una relación romántica le pareció que estaba loco, aún hoy le parece descabellada esa idea.

— ¿Jean?

De nuevo la voz de Arlet le trajo de vuelta al mundo físico, sonrió algo incómodo tratando de encontrar que responder.

—Hubiera sido bueno que el tiempo se detuviera, no tendríamos que pasar por esto.

Armin cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y le acariciaba la piel ahora un poco más tostada.

—Pero la vida es una desgraciada, no muestra piedad a nadie.

—Prefiero definirla como una perra— Jean se encogió en hombros, tratando de aliviar un poco la angustia de su amigo, quien sonrío tristemente.

—De nada sirve maldecirla, Jean. No hay manera de devolverle los golpes.

—Una lástima, si me lo preguntas.

Armin asintió, con la mirada perdida, viendo el mar como si se estuviera despidiendo de él.

— ¿Ya es tiempo, verdad?— Jean se agachó para tomar la mochila donde llevaba sus pocas pertenencias.

—Sí, toma tus cosas y prepárate, que es un viaje largo a caballo.

* * *

Armin conocía bien a Shiganshina, pero no a esta nueva y reconstruida Shiganshina. Las calles estaban aún más ajetreadas, y había casas en dónde antes hubo áreas verdes, y por aquí y por allá había nuevos comercios. Así que tanto Armin como Jean estaban completamente perdidos.

Y por más mala idea que sonaba la idea, Jean había aprendido que darle la contraria a Armin de nada servía, sólo por eso le dejo irse entre la multitud mientras le esperaba en el mercado de lo que parecía ser el centro del distrito. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Además de que sospechaba que había una razón por la que quería ir solo, a dónde sea que fuera.

Sin embargo, estar parado en ese concurrido mercado no era agradable, se había acostumbrado al murmullo de las olas y el chirrido de los grillos y el cantar de sus compañeros para iluminar los momentos aburridos, había olvidado por completo lo que era escuchar a tantas personas hablar al mismo tiempo.

Pero había cosas que jamás se olvidaban, entre esas estaba el color del cabello de Mikasa, oscuro como una noche sin estrellas.

Por eso la vio, aún en medio de tantas personas y que ella estuviera de espaldas.

Jean sintió como si fuera el destino quien le estaba mostrando su camino hacia la felicidad, hacía la mujer que deseo que fuera para él y nadie más.

— ¡Mikasa!—Ella volteo, algo sorprendida, quizás debido a que la voz le salió más ronca de lo normal. Se veía tan bonita, con las mejillas más regordetas, probablemente debido a que dejo de llevar la vida de un soldado, sus pequeños ojos eran más brillantes que antes, pero sus labios seguían igual de sonrosados, y para su gran placer se había dejado crecer el cabello mucho más largo que cuando la había conocido.

Cuando conoció a Mikasa cuando eran adolescentes le había parecido guapa desde la primera vez que la vio, pero ahora era una autentica belleza.

— ¡Jean!— ella dejo caer la canasta en donde tenía las verduras recién cortadas para dirigirse corriendo en su dirección, le abrazo suavemente, casi con timidez—, por fin haz vuelto.

Casi había olvidado ese tierno timbre, el cómo hablaba siempre calmada. Le hacía sentir como si el mundo fuera un lugar seguro.

Ella sonrió levemente al separarse de su cuerpo, y Jean se sonrojo como si fuera el mismo muchacho de quince años otra vez.

—Es bueno verte— llevo su mano a su nuca, avergonzado por tener esa clase de sentimientos aún. Pero él de verdad estaba feliz de verla.

— ¿Vienes por…?

Bajo la mirada, ocultando sus oscuros ojos, no quería decir en voz alta su realidad. Jean la entendía, hacía mucho que había entendido que Eren ocupaba un lugar mucho mayor en la vida de Mikasa.

—Déjame ayudarte con esa canasta— trató de cambiar de tema, caminó a donde ella antes había estado y comenzó a recoger los alimentos que habían sido casi olvidados por ella.

—Gracias— ella le sonrió de nuevo con esa misma dulzura, y se sintió tremendamente afortunado de haber podido volver a verla una vez más. Ella bajo la mirada, ya se había percatado del sonrojo en el rostro del hombre frente a ella, pero no realizó esa acción debido a esto, sino porque toda su atención se dirigió a su vientre.

Solo entonces Jean se percató de que este estaba abultado.

—Mikasa, ¿Tu...?

—Está pateando, es una bolita de ira igual que su padre— ella sonrió mientras pasaba su mano sobre sus ropas, acariciándose, y Jean juro poder ver su mirada llena de amor, quizás solo comparable a la manera en que su propia madre le veía a él—. ¿Quieres sentirlo?

— ¿Eh?— ella ni siquiera espero que le respondiera, con mucha naturalidad tomó la mano de Jean y la puso unos cuantos centímetros a la derecha de su ombligo, donde fue la última vez que sintió una patada.

Esta clase de contacto era extraño, jamás se había imaginado algo como esto. Ellos dos en medio de un mercado, con la mano de él sobre la de ella, con Mikasa embarazada de otro hombre y él tratando de sentir algo que no estaba seguro de querer percibir.

Entonces paso, fue como sentir algo estallar de manera muy débil, fue un movimiento casi imperceptible. Pero aun así a Jean le pareció mágico.

— ¿Lo sentiste, verdad?— ella sonreía como nunca la había visto hacerlo. Asintió maravillado, tanto porque ella se veía tan feliz como por saber que había vida nueva por venir.

Por la cabeza de Jean había pasado la idea de ser padre, muchas veces, incluso se imaginó tener un hijo con Mikasa. Pero jamás creyó sentir lo que sentía en estos momentos.

De alguna extraña manera sentía que amaba a este bebe, de igual manera en que a la madre y al padre.

Le amaba, de la manera más pura que alguien se pudiera imaginar.

Él iba a protegerlo de todo y todos.

.

.

.

¿Opiniones? ¿Preguntas? ¿Tomates? ¿Te agrada SumSum? Esto es con mucho amor, espero no decepcionarte con mi loquera.


	2. It's all for you

**La petite Emily:** Lamento la gran tardanza, y si, probablemente esto sea una daga, pero tarde o temprano vas a encontrar alivio, de eso no tengas dudas.

 **SumSum R.L:** Que gusto que te gustará tanto, ya te he contado unos detalles, y aún así espero poder sorprenderte de vez en cuando, y sobretodo, que disfrutes mucho de este fic, que esta hecho para ti.

* * *

 **Heaven is a Place on Earth with You**

.

Capítulo 2

It's all for you

.

—Jean, ¡Jean!— trató de mantenerle consciente dándole pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas, dejándolas manchadas de su propia sangre—, Jean no te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas para hacerlo le habría sonreído para decirle que se quedaría con ella toda la vida a su lado, y quizás la siguiente también. Pero Jean estaba cansado, tanto que aún no sabía como es que podía mantener los ojos abiertos, los parpados le pesaban demasiado.

—Jean, por favor, aguanta un poco más— aunque ya casi no veía nada, estaba feliz de poder seguir escuchándola a la perfección, y por el tono que estaba usado, ella se encontraba a nada de llorar—, por favor.

—No— levantó su mano, tratando de llegar a su cara, para evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, sin embargo, ella le tomo la mano antes de que lo lograra—, no llores.

—No te mueras.

Desearía no hacerlo, pero él ya sentía a la muerte ya a su lado, cantándole las maravillas de estar muerto y no tener que preocuparse por titanes o reinos enemigos. Ni siquiera le tenía miedo, si pudiera ver estaba seguro de que sería una hermosa dama de negro, quizás aún más hermosa que Mikasa, pero Jean era un hombre fiel, su corazón sólo le pertenecía a una mujer y no quería llevarse a la tumba ese secreto.

—Mikasa, yo…

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Despertó e inmediatamente el olor a sangre y a carne quemada le invadió, por un instante se aterró ante la idea de encontrarse en el infierno, pero no, estaba en un lugar quizás peor: Una enfermería.

Vio de reojo a la enfermera, se le notaba concentrada en el lavado de la herida de un soldado, al parecer no tendría problemas mientras fuera prudente. Pensó en volver a dormir, pero notó que a su derecha alguien estaba sentado.

—Mikasa— ella inmediatamente abrió los ojos, alerta por un instante, pero entonces lo vio sonriendo, y ella no pudo evitar dejar que sus labios tomaron una posición similar.

—Lo siento, me quede dormida.

—No te disculpes por algo como eso…— Notó como tenía ojeras, cosa que nunca había visto en ella— ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Cuatro días, el médico dijo que casi te mueres—, se sintió mal por hacerlo pasar por esto, pero una pequeña parte de él se sentía feliz de que ella estuviera dispuesta a quedarse a su lado tanto tiempo. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Mikasa inmediatamente puso su mano sobre su pecho—, vas a abrir tu herida.

Jean jamás le había gustado cuando su madre le regañaba por negarse a quedarse en la cama cuando estaba enfermo, y sintió algo similar en este momento, aunque definitivamente la mirada severa de Mikasa le resultaba más intimidante. Queriendo distraerla le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo están los demás?

—Sasha y Connie están bien, han regresado esta mañana, la comandante Zoe se encuentra bastante bien, pero el capitán Levi esta herido.

— ¿Qué?—Jean se asombró enormemente, de todos era quien menos esperaría saliera lastimado.

—Le dispararon en una pierna con un arma de Mare, no le ayudo que continuará peleando. Escuché que si llega a sobrevivir quizás ya no pueda volver a caminar.

Ella se mordió los labios, y Jean notó la preocupación en su rostro, con el tiempo había llegado a tenerle afecto a su único familiar biológico.

—El capitán Levi es un hueso duro de roer, no te preocupes por eso.

—Lo siento, es sólo que no me lo puedo imaginar lisiado. Suena tan irreal.

—Estará bien— ella seguía igual de afligida—, pero él no es el único que me preocupa, ¿dónde están Armin y Eren?

—No lo sé— se cubrió la cara con las manos—, no les han encontrado. Jean, ¿qué voy a hacer si les ha pasado algo? No voy a poder seguir viviendo sin ellos.

— ¡Mikasa, no digas eso!— frunció el ceño profundamente, sabía lo importantes que eran ambos varones en la vida de la asiática, pero no la iba a dejar caer en la desesperación—, ellos estarán bien, ya verás que pronto aparecen.

—Si ellos no están enloqueceré, Jean. Me volveré loca y después moriré de tristeza.

—Mikasa…

—Lo siento mucho— soltó la disculpa entre sollozos, mientras seguía cubriéndose la cara—, no puedo salir del campamento, la comandante vino personalmente a ordenarme que no saliera, se lo he prometido, pero la duda misma me esta matando.

—Mírame—, tenía la nariz rojiza, con las mejillas húmedas, y seguía viéndose igual de bonita; le tomó la mano, tratando de brindarle seguridad—. Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

—No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir.

—Te hago esta promesa porque sé que tengo razón.

—Somos humanos Jean, no somos nadie en este mundo. No puedo hacer nada, apenas y te pude mantener con vida y estar aquí cuidándote, cada segundo que pasa no puedo evitar pensar en que ellos podrían estar esperando que llegue para salvarlos.

—Van a volver Mikasa, estoy seguro.

Ella se encogió, y dejó salir otro suspiro, resignada a que no podría hacer mucho.

* * *

—No vamos a volver sin ellos, deben de estar allí.

Les habían obligado a abordar el barco que les llevaría a Paradis, de regreso a los hogares de la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres en su interior, pero Mikasa sentía que estaba dejando su hogar atrás con las personas que juró proteger con su vida. No podía dejarlos atrás.

—Mikasa, si decides hacer un motín, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo. No pienso abandonarlos.

—No Jean, no quiero involucrarte en esto. Aún estás herido— Mikasa terminó los dobleces de la ya muy gastada bufanda, pero no podía dejar de encantarle. Le había acompañado a tantas partes, era el símbolo de su fuerza y su entrega, no iba a permitir que se maltratará más si decidía hacer una pequeña revuelta que atrasará la partida del barco—. Conmigo misma me basta.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Jean!— La vida volvió al rostro de Mikasa al momento de reconocer la voz, sin duda alguna era él. Se puso de pie tan rápido que no razonó que había dejado caer la prenda roja, y corrió hacia ellos.

—Armin— le tomó entre sus brazos, y el rubio correspondió al abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre los negros cabellos—. Creí que no te volvería a ver.

—Yo también lo pensé, por un instante juré que no nos íbamos a salvar de esta. Creo que aún estoy temblando de miedo.

—No, estás firme como roble. Te haz vuelto fuerte.

—Jamás seré tan fuerte como tu Mikasa.

—Oh, no sabes lo mucho que he llorado, no podía dejar de pensar en que moriría si no volvían.

—No digas eso— Armin era muy consciente de la verdad de haber sobrevivido, no estaban a salvo.

Cuando se separaron, Mikasa se tensó de inmediato, no estaba segura de poder enfrentarse a Eren sin romper a llorar del alivio. Pero de nuevo Eren fue más rápido, tomó la bufanda que había quedado en el suelo, y se la colocó en el cuello, despacio, con una ternura ajena a su persona. Sujetó el cuello de Armin y después los hombros de ella, atrayéndolos hacía él, ambos de inmediato entendieron que esto era un intento de abrazo grupal, no es que ella se fuera a quejar de la torpeza de Eren.

—Vamos a casa.

* * *

Había muchas personas en la cubierta, nadie quería quedarse adentro con el horrendo calor cuando podía estar allí. Jean se encontraba comiendo con Armin, cuando observó como Mikasa se alejaba despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, colocándose a centímetros de distancia de Eren, para terminar recargándose en el barandal. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el viento acariciarle, hacía años que no se permitía disfrutar de esta clase de pequeños placeres.

—Eren…

El nombrado dirigió la vista a ella, quien tímidamente, acercó el dorso de su mano a la de Eren, como pidiendo permiso para acercarse a él, y para la gran sorpresa de Jean y Mikasa, con duda bastante notable, le tomó la mano de ella, cubriéndola completamente, mientras la veía directo a los ojos.

Es algo fraternal, están felices de volverse a ver con vida una vez más. El joven trató de tranquilizar a su afligido corazón, pero a su mente cínica no le podía mentir, sabía cual era la verdad. El principio del fin ya había llegado, y era inevitable.

* * *

La sentencia de muerte para las esperanzas que sentía Jean de ganarse el amor de Mikasa llegó unas semanas después de que regresaron a Paradis, cuando fue asignado junto a Sasha y Connie a Trost, mientras que al trío de Shiganshina se le permitió quedarse en su lugar de origen, y era consciente de que si cerca de ella no había logrado nada más allá de su aprecio y amistad incondicional, a la distancia no iba a ocurrir nada, mucho menos mientras estuviera cerca del joven titán.

Pasaron una última noche todos juntos, bromeando, bebiendo un poco de cerveza y comiendo carne que Sasha había sacado de quien sabe donde (realmente esperaba que no se la hubiera robado), e incluso se permitió el placer de pelear una última vez con Eren, en parte influido por el alcohol, pero más que nada tratando de liberar esos sentimientos negativos, porque él lo sabía, Mikasa nunca le pertenecería, y quería descargar el dolor sentía contra aquel joven, ahora todo un hombre, que siendo totalmente sincero no la merecía, no después de haber puesto la eliminación de los titanes sobre todo y todos. Pero la vida no era justa, y ya había vivido lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Pero esa noche Jean estuvo seguro de dos cosas: Se rindió a la idea de una vida al lado de Mikasa Ackerman, y que jamás olvidaría la fiera mirada de Eren Jaeger, el hombre contra el cual había perdido, ¿sería esto lo que tanto le gustaba a Mikasa de él? ¿O era algo que nadie más en el mundo sabía? Le encantaría saberlo, mataría por ello, por saber la razón de su derrota.

* * *

— ¿Ya recibiste tu invitación?— Connie entró a la oficina que Jean compartía con Sasha bastante apurado. El joven hombre se encontraba buscando unos papeles que tenía que firmar para entregarle a Hanji. Después del regreso, tanto Jean como Sasha fueron ascendidos a cargo de líder de equipo, y quizás él pronto podría convertirse en líder de escuadrón, si es que continuaba existiendo la legión de reconocimiento. Había escuchado rumores de que pronto iba a disolverse y se crearía un solo cuerpo militar, pues ya no había las mismas necesidades de antes.

— ¿Invitación?— Connie le entregó los papeles que se encontraban debajo de unos libros polvorientos, estaba seguro de ese pequeño desgraciado se los había escondido todo este tiempo. El hombre más bajo fingió no escuchar el pequeño reclamo que le dirigió Jean.

—Me acaba de llegar hoy a casa, supongo que no lo saben pues se han quedado en los cuarteles las últimas noches por culpa de la comandante.

Sasha inmediatamente dejó de escribir para poner atención a lo que tenía que decir su mejor amigo.

—Tendremos una b-o-d-a.

— ¿Boda?— inmediatamente replico Jean.

Sasha jadeo sorprendida y corrió a arrebatarle a Connie el papel que tenía en sus manos, que sin importar sus esfuerzos, acabo en el poder de Sasha, que aprovechó el ya saber tan bien sus movimientos, y sobretodo de su mayor altura.

—Sasha, ¡no es justo!— Connie se sonrojó ante la vergüenza de haber sido derrotado una vez más por la inquieta mujer— Yo quería decir la noticia completa.

Sasha se quedo congelada viendo el papel, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

— ¿Quién se casa?

—Eren y Mikasa— Connie soltó por fin, ignorante de lo que esto significaba para Jean, que sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima, ya sabía que esto pasaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Entonces Sasha levantó la vista, y le vio con algo muy similar a la lastima.

— ¿Y cuando es la boda?— preguntó, tratando de disimular ante su amigo, no iba a permitir que también le mirará de esa manera.

—Dice que será en dos meses, vaya que van rápido… ¿Me pregunto por qué?— dijo en una voz juguetona.

—Connie, no insinúes cosas. El capitán Levi debería de lavarte la conciencia con agua y jabón.

—Oye, yo no he dicho nada, haz sido tú la que ha malpensado.

— ¡Connie!— ella se sonrojo esta vez, ahora sin saber como contraatacar el argumento bien planteado.

Jean se quedo callado mientras ellos discutían, pero no podía ni siquiera sonreír divertido, estaba devastado.

* * *

Estaba hermosa, como nunca le había visto, con la corona de flores en su cabeza, el velo que no cubría la belleza de su exótico rostro y con ese vestido color marfil preciosamente bordado que le hacía ver como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Se quedo callado al verla ser entregada por Armin a Eren, cuando había soñado tantas veces tener ese lugar, pero los sueños no se volvían realidad, no para Jean, mucho menos cuando no tienes el valor de decir que te opones a esa unión. No les iba a arruinar la alegría a todos los demás, tuvo que sonreír durante toda la ceremonia, también en la gran fiesta que Historia había mandado organizar, sorprendió a muchos, hasta al mismo Jean, que la reina se presentará a la boda.

Observó a Armin en un rincón, tratando de evitar atraer miradas, recordó una de las últimas cartas que este le había enviado.

— ¿Aún sigues con el plan de irte de aquí?

Armin pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero entonces recordó que le había confiado ese pequeño secreto a Jean.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¿Crees que haya espacio para uno más?

Jean notó que Armin empezó a observarle, buscando una razón por la que le preguntaba eso, sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, jamás se había sentido más incomodo.

—Creí que estabas contento con tu puesto.

—Pronto se desvanecerá la legión de todas formas— se encogió en hombros—, creo que un nuevo aire me haría bien.

—Hablaré con el organizador, no creo que se niegue. Ustedes son considerados leyendas por haber sobrevivido a tanto pese a ser humanos normales.

—Gracias.

Sospechaba que Armin lo sabía, pero no le dijo nada más que pudiera confirmar sus sospechas, sólo quería irse de allí. Era un cobarde, lo sabía, debía de enfrentar la realidad, pero prefería perderse en el miedo al peligro que el dolor de ver su primer y único amor perdido.

* * *

N/A: Si se preguntan porque Armin entrega a Mikasa y no Levi, es porque Levi obviamente aún sigue lesionado por el tiro que le metieron. Y ¿por qué un vestido marfil? No es porque Mikasa no haya llegado "pura" al altar, sino me gusta más la idea de que usaban un vestido de cualquier color.

Y pues esta vez hemos tenido una idea de todo lo que pasó en el pasado y lo que hizo que Jean se fuera de Paradis, así que en el próximo volveremos al presente del fic, justo donde dejamos el asunto del reencuentro entre Mikasa y Jean.


	3. Everything I do

No tenía planeado actualizar hoy, pero comencé a escribir y pensé "¿por qué no?", todo fluyó como si no llevará días tratando de completar el capítulo, y a sido lindo. Me siento satisfecha, aunque tengo cosas que hacer esto ha sido un respiro que ya necesitaba.

SumSum, esto va con cariño y espero que te guste este mini regalo de navidad, sabes que te quiero un montón. Besos y abrazos.

 **¡Feliz navidad a todos!**

* * *

 **Heaven is a Place on Earth with You**

.

Capítulo 3:

Everything I do

.

Las sabanas frescas y suaves no eran un lujo que había tenido en demasiado tiempo, por lo que despertó sintiendo la comodidad que estas le brindaban, sonrío ante este hecho, era bueno ya no estar en el barco con sus incomodas camillas. No sabe si debe de levantarse ya, ni siquiera es capaz de adivinar que hora era. Se queda quieto, viendo el techo para comenzar a recordar lo que había ocurrido en días anteriores.

* * *

— ¿Lo haz sentido, verdad?—Mikasa sonrío como nunca lo había hecho, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Asintió, sin saber que palabras usar para expresar este sentimiento desconocido.

— ¿Mikasa?

Jean alejó su mano del vientre de Mikasa como si le quemará, algo avergonzado de haber sido encontrado en esa situación tan intima, aunque no sabía exactamente porque.

— ¡Armin!— ella se apartó de Jean para ir hacia Armin, que camino hacía ella mientras abría los brazos, sin aparentar ninguna incomodidad ni importarle que las miradas de las personas en el mercado estuvieran enfocadas en ellos. La abrazó con tanto cariño que Jean se sintió como si fuera un intruso que perturbaría la atmosfera de atreverse a soltar alguna palabra.

El joven rubio se apartó con una clara expresión sorprendida, Jean estaba seguro que no había notado el embarazo de Mikasa hasta ese momento, y sus ojos azules inmediatamente se dirigieron hacía el vientre de la mujer.

— ¿Estas…?— Ella asintió al mismo tiempo que sonreía, divertida al ver a su elocuente amigo sin palabras—, ¿puedo?

Hizo ademán de querer tocarla, pero con duda si estaba bien hacerlo.

—Claro que sí— tomó la mano de él para colocarla allí—, ya no se mueve tanto, el bribón debió de haberse cansado de patalear tanto, hace nada Jean pudo sentirlo.

—Pero que envidia, supongo que ya tendré otra oportunidad— suspiro mientras retiraba la mano, pero aún así sonrío—, ¿dónde está Eren?

Inmediatamente se tensó, ambos varones fruncieron ligeramente el ceño, sin saber como interpretar el lenguaje corporal de la pronto madre.

—Esta de cacería con Levi.

— ¿Con el capitán Levi? ¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien?

No pudo evitar preguntar, hasta donde recordaba le tenía bastante miedo.

—A Levi no le gusta que le llamen capitán, y Eren, bueno, ha tenido que aprender a llevarse bien con él. Nos visita bastante seguido— ella ya se encontraba incomoda con la atención de las personas, quienes no sabían quienes eran estos dos jóvenes hombres, así que comenzó a caminar esperando que ellos le siguieran.

— ¿No es peligroso el bosque de esta zona? No era necesario que se pusieran en riesgo

—Lo es, hay algunos osos. Pero no creo que puedan hacer mucho contra un titán y contra el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad— inmediatamente Armin replicó, recordándole a Jean lo que Eren era, y entendió la razón de porque Mikasa se tensó ante la mención de Eren: tenía miedo de que no volviera por la maldición de Ymir.

—Eren insistió en que quería que comiéramos algo de carne de ciervo para celebrar su llegada. Creíamos que iban a volver en unos días más.

—Tuvimos que volver más pronto, tuvimos problemas en el último puerto que llegamos— estaban teniendo dificultades para seguirle el paso, al parecer el embarazo no le iba a impedir seguir teniendo sus extraordinarias habilidades. Les vio curiosa, queriendo saber que era lo que les obligó a regresar antes de lo pensado—, al gobernador no le agradaba Armin.

— ¿No le agradaba?

—Tuve un altercado con él en el pasado, antes de que tuviera ese puesto, no creí que fuera a causar tantos problemas a los demás. Es de la clase de personas que no les gusta que alguien más tenga la razón y volverme a ver no le agrado mucho que digamos.

—Escuche que tu altercado llegó hasta un duelo con pistolas.

— ¿Qué?— Armin se sintió como si estuviera a punto de ser regañado por Mikasa como si fuera su madre por haberse involucrado en una riña.

—Mikasa, no fue un duelo, las personas exageran mucho— suspiró—, sólo fue una discusión.

Ella sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero por alguna razón decidió quedarse callada y fingir que le creía. Decidió que no había manera de sacarle la información a Armin así que decidió cambiar de tema, este más tarde podrían retomarlo.

— ¿Y cómo fue el viaje?

—Bastante agitado, nos hemos enfermado varias veces. Tan sólo espero no traer un parásito conmigo.

—Armin se enfermó de manera muy grave— Jean agregó inmediatamente, y el nombrado le miró severo, pareciera que quería tomar el papel de soplón, pero a Jean no le intimidaba para nada su amigo, por lo que siguió hablando—, casi se muere de fiebre. Tiene una suerte incomparable.

—Armin siempre se las ha arreglado para sobrevivir de alguna forma— Mikasa trató de bromear, después de todo, la situación había resultado favorable para su amigo. Se detuvo, justo frente a una casa con patio amplio.

— ¿Mikasa, esta es…?

—Sí, es el terreno de la casa de los padres de Eren. Es un poco más grande, cortesía de nuestra reina— abrió el portón, dejando ahora apreciar bien el lugar. No era para nada una casa pudiente, era bastante normal a excepción de su mayor tamaño a comparación de las otras casas, y por allí andaban unas gallinas—. Demonios, se han salido de la jaula.

— ¿Quieres que las persiga?— Jean se ofreció a hacerlo, sabía que en su estado Mikasa no le sería fácil.

—No, déjalas. Sólo espero que algún perro no se las coma.

— ¿Segura? No es ninguna molestia— Armin insistió.

—Son mis visitas, no les voy a poner a trabajar.

—Menos mal que haz vuelto. Emmanuel muere por su fruta— antes que pudieran replicar fueron interrumpidos por una conocida voz, aunque no esperaban para nada que estuviera allí—. Chicos, que alegría verlos.

— ¡Comandante Zoe! Que alegría verla— Jean la saludó cortésmente, Armin se limitó a sonreír, no era que le desagradara, simplemente a veces se sentía cohibido ante su presencia después de tantos experimentos que había sido sujeto.

—Llámame Hanji, que ya no estamos en la Legión como para que me llames de tal manera.

Ella salió inmediatamente a saludarles, con una gran sonrisa mientras les ofrecía la mano. Jean no pudo evitar pensar que la comandante Zoe se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que la había visto, aunque verla con el cabello suelto era algo extraño.

—No esperábamos que llegaran hoy. Había escuchado que tardarían al menos una semana más.

—Sentimos mucho si causamos problemas por nuestro pronto regreso— dijo Armin ahora algo apenado. Hanji sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No es como si lo pudieran controlar— Mikasa se les adelantó y entró a la casa—. Pasen

Armin reconoció ese mismo ambiente cálido que solía tener la casa de los Jeager, pero para Jean esto era completamente nuevo, no tenía idea de cuales eran los gustos de Mikasa y Eren, se preguntaba que tanto de cada uno había en las habitaciones. También por un instante se sumergió en la fantasía de como habría sido su hogar de haberse casado con Mikasa.

— ¡Mamá!

Un pequeño se encontraba en el suelo sobre una manta, no podía ser mayor a los tres años, agitaba el caballo de madera que tenía en la mano emocionado mientras se recargaba en el lomo de un perro bastante robusto con la cara achatada que parecía también de madera pues no mostraba molestia por el peso del menor, pero el niño cambió su expresión al notar la presencia de los extraños, ahora claramente cauteloso. ¿Sería posible que este fuera el primer hijo de Mikasa?

— ¿Qué ocurre bebé?— Hanji cargó al bebé con bastante ligereza haciendo que el perro se moviera por fin al sentirse libre, ella se acercó a ambos con él en brazos—, ellos son Armin y Jean, amigos de mami y papi. Di hola.

Les vio receloso, tenía la misma mirada inquisitiva de Hanji, revisando cada pequeño detalle, así que ya no había dudas de que era de ella, Jean por un instante se preguntó quien estaría tan loco como para tener hijos con ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el bebé ocultó el rosto entre los cabellos castaños, haciendo que no pudiera evitar abandonar esos pensamientos para sonreír.

— ¿No le gustan los extraños, verdad?— Armin de inmediato comentó cuando notó que desde su posición les continuaba viendo.

—Eres un niño muy asocial, Emmanuel, ¿me pregunto a quien te pareces?

—Es un misterio que no me deja dormir— bromeo Mikasa desde la cocina—, sobretodo con el padre que tiene.

Hanji rio sin contenerse mientras Mikasa traía consigo un plato con fresas ya limpias en una mano y en la otra una jarra con lo que parecía ser té, le dio lo primero a Hanji, quien agradeció inmediatamente, ofreció a los jóvenes hombres, que no pudieron negarse pues llevaban mucho tiempo sin beberlo.

—Que bueno que han vuelto chicos, con este engendro necesitamos mucha ayuda— bromeo la castaña, haciendo que el bebé arrugará el entrecejo de manera cómica, a Jean le resultaba casi imposible que un bebé fuera capaz de hacerlo con tal intensidad. En ese momento el bebé le recordó muchísimo al capitán Levi. ¿Sería posible que fuera de ambos? Sonaba a una broma descabellada que de todas las personas esos dos acabaran teniendo un hijo—, debe ser nada comparado a las bestias que debieron encontrar allá afuera.

—Hay muchas cosas interesantes allá afuera.

—Deben de serlo, he escuchado que hay lugares con muchos avances tecnológicos y otros en donde los pueblos se mantienen totalmente aislados.

—Tuvimos la fortuna de convivir con ambos tipos de sociedades, fue una experiencia bastante enriquecedora.

—Me encantaría poder verlo, lástima que soy demasiado vieja como para querer salir de esta isla. Algo me dice que debo quedarme aquí— Hanji acarició los cabellos negros del niño—, supongo que es miedo a dejar el nido. Ustedes que son más jóvenes y no han echado raíces no lo sienten tanto.

—Quizás simplemente estamos buscando la muerte— bromeo Jean, aunque quizás no hacía tanta gracia como el pensaba que lo hacía—, la vida es demasiado corta como para no hacer algo que deseamos.

—En eso tienes razón. Realmente espero que hayan encontrado lo que estaban buscando.

—Ni siquiera sé si estaba buscando algo— Armin suspiró mientras dejaba el té en la mesa—, sólo se que no me arrepiento.

—Lo importante es que están aquí— dijo Mikasa al sentarse, mientras esbozaba una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Jean—, y eso me pone muy feliz.

* * *

Se les hizo bastante tarde, entre Hanji que no dejaba de hacer preguntas y entre tantas cosas que contar ni se dieron cuenta de que había anochecido.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Mikasa. Es muy tarde— Jean se puso de pie y después lo hizo Armin.

—Quédense a dormir— ella inmediatamente abandonó su asiento, cortándoles el paso.

—No sé si sea prudente, las personas aquí van a hablar de ti y Hanji.

—Hablan de todas formas— ella suspiró, como si no quisiera contarles esto pero de todas formas lo iba a hacer—. Me juzgan porque trabajo y tengo éxito gracias a la casa de modas. Que más da que digan que hospedo a dos hombres.

— ¿Tienes una casa de modas?— Armin pareció más sorprendido por esto que porque hablaran de ella.

—No soy diseñadora, lo que pasa es que mis bordados se volvieron populares en la realeza, y después la moda se propagó al pueblo— dijo orgullosa—, todas quieren un vestido con mis bordados, son tantas que he tenido que enseñarle a otras como se hacen.

—Supongo que te atareas mucho, no queremos interrumpirte.

—Armin— habló severa—, quédate.

Sabía el poder que tenía su voz en él, y lo utilizo a su favor. Jean supo que la batalla estaba perdida, no podría contra Mikasa el solo. Y así acabaron durmiendo en la casa de los Jeager.

* * *

Dos noches después llegaron Eren y Levi junto con un ciervo, varios conejos, un ganso y sus perros de caza. Eren abrazó a Armin como si hubiera pensado que no iba a regresar, con una alegría tal que casi le dio envidia a Jean no ser recibido de igual forma. Levi se abstuvo a cualquier clase de muestra de afecto y simplemente les saludo con la mano.

Eren había cambiado poco a comparación de la última vez que le había visto, tenía algo de bigote, quizás por los días que pasó a la intemperie, pero tenía el cabello más corto que cuando había invadido Mare. Se veía mayor, sus ojos aunque conservaban su vitalidad le recordaban más a los de un anciano, sabios y cansados de ver tantas cosas, tanto buenas como malas.

Dijeron que sólo esperarían a Sasha y Connie para celebrar, seguramente llegarían al día siguiente.

* * *

Jean se levantó de la cama, vio que Armin seguía dormido, quizás era demasiado temprano, pero no creía que Eren o Mikasa se fueran a molestar por que anduviera por la casa caminando, lo más probable es que saliera al pueblo a dar una vuelta.

Se dirigió hacía la puerta cuando escuchó una voz en la cocina.

— ¿Sabías que hoy te ves tremendamente hermosa?

—Siempre dices eso, ni siquiera me he peinado como para que lo digas— observó por el rabillo de la puerta como Eren abrazaba a Mikasa por detrás y la mantenía contra el mostrador, ambos sonriendo. Sabía que no debía de estar allí, pero decidió quedarse.

Él se agachó para pesar su hombro que se encontraba descubierto, para después besar su mejilla, sorprendiendo a Jean por toda la ternura de las acciones de una de las personas que antes consideraba como escalofriante, alguien tan despistado y desinteresado en el romance, y aun así hoy podía hacer algo que seguramente haría suspirar a cualquier mujer.

—Es la verdad— sonrío travieso, ahora separándose de ella para empezar a pasar sus dedos en su largo cabello—, cada día te vez más radiante.

—Y gorda.

—No digas eso, ve a sentarte. Te prepararé el desayuno.

La tomo de la mano para llevarla a la mesa, ella sonriendo radiante. Sin duda, después de haber visto el infierno, ahora vivían en su pequeño paraíso en esta casa.

* * *

—Jean, Armin. ¡Bienvenidos!— Sasha inmediatamente los abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo, aliviada de volver a verlos con vida y en perfecto estado de salud. Casi se le salían lagrimitas de la felicidad.

—Chicos— Connie les saludó desde un poco más atrás.

—Lo sabía, sabía que iba a pasar— Sasha soltó una carcajada potente sabiendo a lo que Jean se refería y Connie se ruborizó mientras la bebé en sus brazos les veía curiosa—, ¿estaban esperando a que me fuera para tomar el primer paso o que fue lo que pasó?

—Nah, tan sólo hacía falta un poco de celos— Connie la vio como advirtiéndoles que no les contará, y ella tan sólo se rio—, pero esa historia no es para hoy.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Se llama Ashley.

—Hola Ashley— saludó Armin, y la niña inmediatamente le sonrío, él le ofreció los brazos sin esperar que la niña quisiera ser cargada por él. Connie se la entregó malhumorado y Armin la recibió torpemente—, no esperaba que hiciera eso de inmediato.

La pequeña comenzó a tocar su cara con sus regordetas manos. Era idéntica a Sasha, con las mejillas mucho más regordetas y pestañas largas y curvas, pero sus ojos que se quedaron unidos a los suyos durante unos cuantos segundos eran del mismo color que Connie.

— ¡Ma!

— ¿Eh?— parpadeó confuso, y nadie tuvo reparo en reír de la situación.

—"Ma" es su manera de dirigirse a una mujer y "Pa" a un hombre—Dijo Sasha haciendo que las cara de Armin se coloreara de un intenso rojo, incapaz de alegar en el criterio de una niña menor de dos años, quizás debería de cortarse el pelo—. No te pongas así, es una bebé.

—Tranquilo Armin, a veces también lo hace conmigo— Eren le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, apenándole más, dejo esa expresión monótona para sonreír a sus nuevos invitados—. Pasen. Saben que esta es su casa.

* * *

Esta clase de convivencia era lo que Jean más extrañaba, aunque no se había percatado de ello. Verse a si mismo preparando el postre mientras que a Sasha pelaba las patatas, a Connie preparar las verduras, Eren cuidado de la carne, Hanji con la ensalada, Levi trayendo leña, tarea que normalmente era Mikasa, pero por su condición obviamente no podía hacer, así ella se estaba encargando en este momento de rellenar el ganso. Se le sumaban dos pequeños que Armin cuidaba, aprovechando el cariño rápido que se gano de ambos niños.

—Ven a ayudar Armin— exclamó molesto.

—Estoy ocupado— rápidamente se defendió, mientras que Ashley decía "más rápido" al paseo que Armin daba en su espalda mientras que Emmanuel tenía suficiente viéndolos—Auch.

La niña le jaló el cabello, como si fueran las crines de un caballo. Quizás no era tan malo estar en la cocina.

* * *

Se sentaron en la mesa a cenar, todo tranquilo a excepción de los balbuceos ocasionales de los bebés, con las típicas platicas.

—Y díganme, ¿ninguno de los dos volvió con una novia?

Sasha, como siempre tan confiada preguntó, haciendo que ambos se quedaran mudos. Decidió avergonzar un poco a Armin.

—Pues Armin se ha quedado un tiempo en Egipto por una mujer.

— ¡Jean!— de inmediato se quejó, no se había sonrojado, pero si estaba abochornado—, ya basta de quemarme en frente de Mikasa.

El comedor se lleno de risas, incluso Levi sonrío. Jean se preguntó porque se había ido en primer lugar, todos se veían tan felices, habían encontrado el amor y tenían una familia. Quizás debió de quedarse, afrontar la realidad y seguir adelante dentro de las murallas. Vio a Mikasa, que se escondió brevemente en el hombro de Eren, y también notó él sonreía amoroso: Y lo recordó, por un instante lo había olvidado por la felicidad de ver a Mikasa tan bien, había olvidado lo mucho que dolía saber que era el perdedor.

Aunque la posición de Mikasa tan sólo le dejaba apreciar parcialmente sus facciones, notó como su rostro mostro una mezcla entre confusión y vergüenza de manera repentina, después pareció como si hubiera notado que pasaba.

— ¿Mikasa?— preguntó, no seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Se me ha reventado la fuente.


	4. I tell you all the time

**San uskh:** Somos unas masoquistas jaja es un tema difícil pero hey, a quien no le gusta el drama. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Summer RL:** Ay Sum, me haces tener tantos sentimientos con tus comentarios sobre la historia, me haces dudar de la vida de los personajes y los acontecimientos de la historia ¡y eso que yo soy la que está escribiendo! Espero que te guste la continuación.

* * *

Me he sentido fatal en estos días, y como no quiero estar triste me he puesto a escribir esto porque me hace feliz pensar que mis personajes favoritos tienen una vida buena y con cosas bonitas, en donde pese a todo lo malo pueden encontrar un poquito de felicidad. Si, esa soy yo ignorando mi tristeza con fics y memes, supongo que es mejor que meterme en otros asuntos más turbios.

* * *

 **Heaven is a Place on Earth with You**

.

Capítulo 4:

I tell you all the time

.

—Se me ha reventado la fuente.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Eren prácticamente saltó de su silla, perturbando el momento de tranquilidad completamente, él no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que tenía que hacer—, ¿no se supone que faltan tres semanas? la partera había dicho que todavía faltaba incluso más tiempo.

Hablaba frenético, notablemente nervioso

— Bueno, el bebé dice que es ahora.

Mikasa comento levemente divertida, pero su expresión cambió de inmediato al sentir otra contracción.

— ¿Estas bien Mikasa?— Jean ignoraba mucho de esta clase de situaciones, era el menor de sus hermanos y nunca tuvo que ver a su madre u otra mujer de la familia en circunstancias similares, pero realmente le preocupaba Mikasa. Siempre iba a preocuparse por ella, no importaba lo fuerte que fuera.

—Estoy bien, apenas está comenzando esto.

—No puedo con esto, ¿qué se supone que haga?— Armin también se puso de pie, aún peor que Eren—. Jean, ¿qué hacemos?

—No lo sé.

Casi quería gritar, no sabía absolutamente nada de esto, y se estaba dando de topes por nunca preguntarle a su madre que se hacía.

—Tranquilos todos— Sasha se levantó a prisa, notando que los tres hombres jóvenes se estaban descomponiendo rápidamente—, traeremos a la partera, pero primero hay que hacer que Mikasa este cómoda en su habitación.

—Yo iré por la partera— Levi, totalmente tranquilo se dirigió a la puerta. No parecía dejarse llevar por el temor, nada parecía darle miedo a ese hombre.

—De acuerdo— Eren tomó a Mikasa del brazo y comenzó a guiarla a su habitación.

—Quiero que Armin también esté conmigo— el nombrado le vio asustado, preferiría evitar esa situación, Mikasa lo sabía y por eso le vio directo a los ojos, viéndose totalmente vulnerable—, por favor.

—Armin, necesitaré alistar unas cosas con Hanji, por favor, quédate con ella y Eren hasta entonces— Sasha al parecer iba a tomar la batuta, dando órdenes sin dudar—, Eren, tú haz que se ponga cómoda.

El rubio les siguió, tratando de apoyar a Eren en lo que pedía, antes de subir las escaleras Mikasa volvió a ver a Jean, disculpándose con la mirada por no pedirle que estuviera con ella. Le tenía mucha confianza, era su amigo, uno muy querido, pero no era Armin, que más que un amigo era su familia, y en estos momentos sentía la necesidad de que estuviera a su lado.

Jean lo entendió, y le sonrío sinceramente, entendía que era algo muy íntimo, algo que quería compartir sólo con ellos, poco importaba si él se sentía excluido o ansioso si Mikasa lograba tener un parto en que sus preocupaciones fueran inexistentes.

* * *

Se quedó sentado en la sala, con Connie y Hanji al lado y escuchando como Sasha iba de un lado a otro, y como Armin gritaba nervioso, incluso más fuerte que Mikasa. También escuchaba como el perro de Eren, Manchas, golpeaba con sus patas delanteras la puerta mientras gimoteaba, como pidiendo entrada a la habitación. Escucharlo le daba más nervios, decían que un perro llorando no era señal de buen augurio.

Golpeaba rítmicamente con su pie izquierdo el suelo, ansioso por no saber que estaba pasando allá arriba. Los ex militares no se veían para nada bien, aunque definitivamente mejor que Jean.

— ¿Cuánto va a tardar?

—Tranquilo— Connie le sujetó el hombro en señal de apoyo—, todos estamos esperando.

—Iré a verla y después por té— Hanji se puso de pie, pero ya más tranquila. Desearía poder tener ganas de beber algo, porque sentía que iba a expulsar cualquier cosa que le cayera al estómago. Subió y bajó, esta vez acompañada con Manchas, que se acomodó encima de él, se extraño por esto, pues no había hecho nada para ganarse el afecto del braco alemán.

—Ella está bien— suspiró aliviado al escucharla—, aún le falta un poco más.

Connie también sonrió levemente, y se miraron a los ojos, como tratando de darse apoyo el uno al otro.

—Estás en el lugar de Manchas, siempre hace eso cuando te sientas allí— dijo Hanji animada, tratando de aligerar el ambiente— ¿té?

—No gracias.

— ¿Connie?

—Yo sí— inmediatamente tomó la taza—, esto me recuerda como me puse con Ashley.

—Al menos tu tienes la experiencia.

Comentó Jean, aún perturbado, pero para calmarse comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del perro, el animal también pareció empezar a relajarse.

Tocaron la puerta, Hanji ni siquiera preguntó antes de abrir. Allí estaba Levi junto a la partera, se sintió un poco más aliviado. Era una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello ya un poco canoso, una mirada cálida y voz tranquila. Se dirigió a él.

— ¿Es usted el padre?

—No, no— sonrió incómodo—, el padre está allá arriba.

—Oh, lo siento— ella se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras—, con su permiso.

La vio subir, y en silencio rezó que esta mujer ayudará al amor de su vida.

* * *

Mikasa se mordió los labios, haciendo que estos sangraran un poco, le habían dicho que no gritará que así las cosas iban a ser más sencillas. Cada uno estaba a cada lado de ella, sosteniendo cada uno sus manos, tratando de brindarle fuerza, aunque sabían que Mikasa era la más fuerte de los tres. Les aterraba la idea de que algo saliera mal.

Mikasa apretó con tanta fuerza sus manos que dejaba la mano de Armin con amplios moretones, que se notaban debido a su piel pálida a diferencia de Eren, de la piel de ambos salían pequeñas cantidades de vapor.

—Eren, hay mucha sangre.

— ¿Eren?— Mikasa pregunto angustiada, casi inconsciente de que era lo que estaba pasando. Él no supo que responderles, porque definitivamente había mucha sangre.

—Es normal, tranquilos— se notaba la honestidad en la voz de la partera—, ya falta menos.

Mikasa dejo caer la cabeza contra la almohada, como tratando de relajarse en el plazo de tiempo entre contracción y contracción.

—Pronto Mikasa, pronto va a estar aquí— Eren acarició el cabello de ella, y después limpió el sudor en su frente.

—No sabes cuanto lo espero.

— ¿Lo?— preguntó Armin—, ¿crees que es un niño?

—Estoy segura de que es uno— ella sonrio debilmente—, es una pequeña bestia, no creo que sea una niña.

—Y tu Eren, ¿qué crees que sea?

—Yo creo que es una niña.

Ella frunció el ceño, y Armin rio ante su expresión y agregó:

—Una hija tuya sería demasiado complicada.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero un niño.

—Estoy seguro de que es una niña. No me equivoco.

—Yo soy la que carga al bebé, yo le conozco.

—Pronto veremos quien tiene la razón— aunque Armin jamás había visto a Mikasa darle tanto la contraria a Eren, no quería presenciar esto en ese momento tan importante—, solo hay que esperar un poco más.

* * *

—Es una niña— los gritos eran tan fuertes como los de Eren, casi eclipsaban por completo la voz de la partera, que se levantó para lavar a la bebé en la tina de agua tibia, arrullandola en el proceso. Eren le sonrío animado a Armin, cantando en silencio la victoria. Para cuando le entregaron la bebé a una exhausta Mikasa ya estaba completamente calmada, lista para tener el primer contacto con su madre y alimentarse de ella. Aunque Mikasa había dicho que quería a un varón se veía indudablemente feliz de ver por primera vez a su retoño.

Armin admiraba los hematomas en su piel, más que nada para apartar la mirada y no interferir en la intimidad del momento. Eren se sentó en la cama para estar a la altura de sus dos mujeres. Besó la frente de Mikasa, que pese a todo seguía firme como roca. Le miraron llenos de amor, viendo a la pequeñita de piel oliva. La bebé terminó de beber leche suspiró alegre, satisfecha con lo que había consumido. Mikasa se cubrió al tiempo que Eren la tomaba entre sus brazos, acariciando las suaves y regordetas mejillas de su hija, después tomó la manita, que inmediatamente le apretó el dedo índice.

—Es tan bonita y fuerte como su mamá— Mikasa casi ríe, pero estaba aún débil, después Eren se dirigió a Armin—. Acercate— lo hizo temeroso, sabía cuales eran sus intenciones—, vamos, cargala.

Eren se puso de pie para ponerla en sus brazos, estaba nervioso, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a hacer pedazos. Era tan pequeñita.

Mikasa tomó la mano de Eren, y se vieron uno al otro antes de asentir, como dándose mutuo consentimiento.

—Armin— Mikasa sonaba tan cansada, tanto que le dio algo de miedo—, queremos que tu la nombres.

—¿Yo?— la vio, sintiéndose momentáneamente incapaz de algo tan importante como elegir un nombre. La vio una vez más, sabía que era inútil buscar parecidos a esta edad, pero por alguna razón le recordaba a la difunta señora Jaeger. Aún así llamarla directamente Karla podría herir a sus amigos, y sería poco original. ¿Karly? ¿Karle? ¿Charly? estuvo a punto de proponer el último nombre cuando vio su cabello, escaso, pero del mismo intenso negro que Mikasa y su gente. Debía tener un nombre que les hiciera honor. Trató de recordar entre los muchos nombres que había escuchado entre compañeros y conocidos que eran originarios del continente asiático, ¿pero cuál de todos elegir?

Acarició sus cabellos, y en un momento de egoísmo, quiso darle algo que les representará a los tres, algo que les uniera.

—Kairi— dijo finalmente, y les miró expectante.

Los ojos de Mikasa brillaron, y Eren se veía satisfecho.

—Es un nombre hermoso— Mikasa tomó la mano de Eren—, me gusta.

—A mi también me gusta. Es perfecto.

* * *

No se había dado cuenta de a qué hora había quedado dormido, tan solo noto la manta que le cubría y se ruborizó porque se había dejado vencer tan fácil por el cansancio.

— ¡Es preciosa!— volteo a ver a Sasha, que bajaba las escaleras junto a Connie, evidentemente hablaba con su marido, cuando ella notó que estaba despierto le hablo—, deberías de ir a verla, es una muñequita.

— ¿Es una niña?— preguntó lo obvio, haciendo que Sasha asintiera.

—Vamos, ¡que esperas!— le jaló para sacarlo del sofá para después empujarlo rumbo a las escaleras—, Levi ya ha limpiado todo, está todo listo para que la veas.

Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta, esperando la aprobación que llegó con la voz baja de Mikasa. Se sorprendió de no detectar el característico olor a sangre, sin duda entre la partera Levi habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo. Noto como Eren estaba al lado de Mikasa, sentado en la cama, y le sorprendió verla tan cansada, Armin estaba en una silla cerca de la cama, leyendo un libro, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ninguno de ellos tenía a la bebé, no fue hasta que Armin le hizo una seña que notó que Levi estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, sentado en una mecedora, con ella en brazos. Cuidandola como un gran guardian.

—¿Quieres cargarla?

La voz de Mikasa sonaba débil, tranquila y más suave de lo normal, pero esa invitación sonaba tan tentadora como aterradora.

La mirada de Levi denotaba desconfianza, como si creyera que le haría daño. Sin duda ex capitán seguía siendo la misma persona recelosa.

—Por favor.

Sonó casi como una plegaria, y realmente lo era. Quería conocer a esa persona que juró proteger. El hombre de cabello negro se dirigió a su lado, a pasos cortos pero seguros. Le extendió al pequeño bulto que estaba casi inmóvil, y Jean le recibió con mucho cuidado. Hizo a un lado la manta que la cubría parcialmente, quería verla bien. Ella frunció el ceño, molesta de que le quitaran el calor que le brindaba la mantita, sonrió, eran las mismas cejas pobladas de Eren, tenía casi más ceja que cabello, que por cierto, tuvo la suerte de que fuera el mismo negro azabache de Mikasa.

—Su nombre es Kairi.

En el momento en que ella dijo su nombre Jean sintió como su corazón se rompía de nuevo, no por la tristeza de saber que había perdido a su amor, sino por la belleza de esta pequeña y todo el amor que sentía por ella, que le abrumó de una manera aterradora. Los ojos le ardieron y se le inundaron después con lagrimas.

—Jean, ¿estás llorando?— Eren preguntó más asombrado que burlón, no era normal ver a Jean en ese estado tan vulnerable.

—Perdón— quizo tallarse los ojos, pero tenía la mano ocupada, no quería soltar ni un poquito a la niña, tenía miedo de no sostenerla correctamente—. Es sólo que…

—Esta bien Jean.

Mikasa, aun recostada sobre la cama y exhausta trató de hacerle sentir bien. Él tan sólo no sabía que palabras usar. Acarició la mejilla de la pequeña como pudo, con tanta ternura que creyó que era imposible

—Estoy tan acostumbrado a ver a todos morir, y ahora poder presenciar vida nueva es… maravilloso.

Tocó su nariz, adorando la suavidad de su piel.

—Hola Kairi.

La pequeña sonrío, y Jean sintió como si su vida estuviera completa.

* * *

Bueno, siento que el parto ha quedado algo flojo, pero supongo que no ayuda que nunca he presenciado uno, así que no me metí mucho en detalles. Sé que me tardo mil en actualizar, pero espero que les haya gustado, lo hago con mucho cariño.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Tell me all the things you wanna do

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza.

* * *

 **Heaven is a Place on Earth with You**

 **.**

Capítulo 5:

Tell me all the things you wanna do

 **.**

Los días posteriores al nacimiento de Kairi habían eran cansados, era una niña muy ruidosa, lloraba con tal fuerza que juraría que en cualquier momento iba a romperle los tímpanos, definitivamente era culpa de Eren, no había heredado la naturaleza discreta de su madre, o quizás era algo de lo más normal en los primeros días después del nacimiento. No obstante,el corazón de Jean se llenaba de una increíble ternura cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos.

¿Y es que como no hacerlo? Era la niña más preciosa que había visto en su vida, con sus mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas, las pestañas abundantes y las cejas muy pobladas, ese pequeño mechón de cabello negro que le divertía tanto, además de los pequeños y delicados labios del mismo tono rosa de los de Mikasa. Y sus ojos, sus grandes ojos eran idénticos a los de Eren, tenían la misma chispa, con una intensidad mucho más leve, sin embargo Jean sabía que con los años sería tan o incluso más terrible que su padre.

Aunque Sasha se había quedado para ayudar a Mikasa y Eren con la niña mientras se acostumbraban al gran cambio que significaba la llegada de Kairi, la verdad era que pasaba gran parte del tiempo al lado de ella con la intención de velar por la niña, no quería que pasara un solo momento sola, sin embargo, Sasha era recelosa de su misión, no le gustaba que estuviera metiendo sus narices en la manera en que cuidaba a Kairi.

—Jean…

Estaba a punto de llevar a dar un paseo a Kairi para tratar de arrullarla, y el jugando con ella no estaba ayudándole. Ella siempre le veía divertida, y él le correspondía con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya voy— frunció el ceño y se retiró, subiendo las escaleras como si la casa fuera suya, pero tras varias semanas en la casa ya se sentia muy comodo en moverse a lo largo y ancho de la casa. Toco la puerta de la habitación principal.

—Adelante.

La voz suave de Mikasa le contestó, tan tranquila como siempre, cuando entro en la habitación la encontró observando el exterior por la ventana. Como si estuviera buscando algo que no podía ser visto.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto tan solo para estar seguro, aunque respetaria si ella no quisiera hablar.

—Tan solo me pregunto...— suspiro, dejando de ver la ventana para dirigirle la mirada—, me pregunto cuanto tiempo Kairi seguirá al lado de su padre.

Ese era un tema demasiado difícil para abordar, y la verdad es que el mismo preferiría no hablar de ello, porque le dolía la idea de ya no tener a Eren para molestarlo constantemente, pero sabía que esto era inevitable.

—Me gustaría poder darte una respuesta— cuanto daria por poder hacerlo, pero lamentablemente ni siquiera el propio Eren podía saber cuando seria.

—Me angustia mucho no saberlo. No saber si cuando se ha ido a por un mandado no regresará, si al despertar va a estar a mi lado, si ese momento que vivimos es el último.

—Esta bien Mikasa— se acercó para tomarle la mano, estaba más fría de lo que esperaba, y estaba temblando ligeramente, como si fuera una niña pequeña llena de miedo.

—No está bien— apretó su mano, y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, abrazando sus hombros con todo el cuidado que pudo. Ella ocultó su rostro poniéndose contra su pecho, aspirando aire fuerte, con ganas de llorar pero evidentemente no quería hacerlo—, no puedo con la angustia de no saber cuando va a pasar. A veces desearía que hubiera elegido ser devorado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Jean frunció el ceño, confundido con lo que Mikasa dijo, jamás había esperado que ella dijera esto.

—Sé que es enfermizo— se separó de él, viendo en dirección a la ventana—, y egoísta. Pero saber cuándo sería el último día de Eren sería tranquilizador para mí.

— ¿Pero a qué te refieres?

—Historia le ofreció a Eren la opción de que alguien más adquiriera su poder al terminar el plazo de los trece años.

— ¿En serio estabas dispuesta a pasar por ello?

—No lo sé, pero esto me esta matando. Ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de Kairi por estar pensando en ello.

—Esta bien Mikasa, todo estará bien.

Se atrevió a tomar su mentón, haciéndola verlo a los ojos. Se veía preciosa, sintió unas intensas ganas de besarla en sus labios, pero sabía que estaba mal, así que tan solo se atrevió a besar su frente. Ella sonrió, triste pero agradecida.

—No sé qué haría sin ti Jean.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando Eren entró a la habitación. Se sintió ligeramente incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos pareció prestar mucha atención.

—Mikasa, vamos abajo. He traído un fotógrafo.

Sus ojos brillaron, era un detalle que no esperaba. Asintió mientras salía de la cama para dirigirse al armario para sacar su mejor vestido.

El resultado de ese día fue una bonita fotografía de Eren con Kairi en sus brazos.

* * *

Escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta mientras se encargaba de preparar la cena.

— ¡Armin! ¡La puerta!— gritó, pero no le contestó—. Bastardo— debía de estar perdiendo el tiempo por allí o simplemente haberlo ignorado.

Se lavó y secó las manos para acercarse a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Historia?

—Hola Jean. Cuánto tiempo.— ella sonrió suavemente, casi con tristeza. Ya no era nada comparada a la Historia que conocía.

Manchas, apenas escuchó su voz dejó su lugar en el sofá y corrió en su dirección para posar sus patas delanteras en el torso de ella, moviendo la cola, feliz de verla.

— ¡Hola Manchas! ¿Me extrañaste— dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal. La verdad no esperaba verla así, se veía tan mayor, casi como si la tensa situación política de Paradis con el mundo le hubiera absorbido la juventud. Sin embargo, seguía viéndose tan guapa como siempre—. Creí que no te volvería a ver.

—Soy duro de matar.

—Eso veo— respondió un poco más animada que antes—, ¿puedo pasar?

Dijo mientras el perro se alejaba para entrar de nuevo a la casa, aullando como avisando su llegada.

— ¿A qué se debe su visita, oh majestad?— Eren saludó mientras bajaba las escaleras, hablándole juguetón, como si no estuviera frente a la reina—, pasa, por favor.

—Oh, una simple visita— Historia le dio una sonrisa más genuina al momento de entrar a la casa, cómoda con su presencia—, quiero conocer a la pequeña.

—Hola Historia— Mikasa ahora era quien bajaba las escaleras, con Kairi en brazos—, qué alegría poder verte.

La mujer rubia sonrió mientras caminaba hacía ambas.

—Dejame cargarla.

Mikasa le entregó la niña, confiando plenamente en ella. Jean no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ternura que había en los ojos de Historia y en la complicidad que había entre ambas mujeres.

—¿Es adorable, no?— Eren preguntó, como todo padre orgulloso.

—Quien diga que no miente.

— ¿Nos acompañas en la cena, Historia?— preguntó Mikasa mientras se movía a la cocina—, Jean ha preparado pavo, es un excelente cocinero.

—Encantada.

Pasaron a la cocina, Historia con la niña en brazos, con la gracia característica de una reina, pero sin querer mostrar superioridad. Armin por fin bajó del segundo piso y un poco apenado se unió a la cena.

—Diganme chicos, ¿que van a hacer a partir de ahora?

Armin sonrió, tan encantador como siempre.

—Estaba pensando en unirme a la marina.

—Vaya— Historia sonaba genuinamente interesada—, ¿y tu Jean?

—La verdad aún no lo decido.

—Sabes— dijo, como si hubiera esperado esa oportunidad—, en Trost hay una vacante como jefe de policía.

—Historia, pareciera que quieres sacarlos de mi casa— Eren dijo divertido.

—Me ayudan mucho con la casa, la verdad no quisiera que se vayan— agregó apurada, con verdadero miedo de que se fueran.

—Tienes que dejarlos ir— ella agregó divertida—, ya tienes tu propio bebé.

Mikasa se sonrojó, un poco avergonzada por sus palabras.

—No quiero que se vayan aún.

—No lo haremos aún— Armin le sonrió amable, como siempre, y Jean asintió, de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, en el fondo ya había tomado la decisión de aceptar.

* * *

Dejar la casa había sido más difícil de lo esperado, sobretodo con Mikasa y sus ojitos brillantes pidiéndole en silencio que se quedará. Pero no podía quedarse para siempre en esa casa, sabía que les estaba quitando espacio e intimidad. Y como Armin ya se había ido, era más notable que él estorbaba.

Acomodarse en la oficina había sido sencillo, aún más gracias a Nina, una muy buena asistente.

—Una carta para usted, señor Kirstein.

— ¿De quién es Nina?

—Dice— ella revisó el sobre, para estar segura de que decir—, del señor Jeager.

Temió lo peor por un instante, así que de inmediato lo tomó, casi se lo arrebató de las manos a su asistente.

"Jean.

Lamento decirte que aún no he muerto, aún no te haz librado de mí, pero he estaba dejando pasar los días, pensando en si enviarte este mensaje o no. Al final decidí que debía molestarte una vez más, por los viejos tiempos.

Me gustaría poder hablar contigo, estoy planeando en viajar a Trost para resolver unos asuntos de Mikasa este fin de semana, ella aún no se anima a salir porque tiene miedo de dejar a Kairi sola, así que me gustaría poder tomar unas cervezas contigo una vez acabado el mandado y conversar. Espero que estes disponible, porque de lo contrario voy a sacarte de esa oficina.

Eren Jeager."

Suspiró aliviado, la verdad había esperado lo peor. Sonrió por las ocurrencias de su amigo, era bueno saber que en el fondo aún tenía un poco de sentido del humor.

* * *

Si bien habían ido al bar, no pudieron hablar bien hasta que salieron, ya un poco borrachos, y se tiraron en una pequeña colina, a las afueras de Trost. Estaban demasiado contentos, riendo más de lo normal gracias al alcohol, pero estaba bien, al menos eso se decía a sí mismo. Ya mañana lidiaria con la resaca.

—Es triste darte cuenta de todos tus errores demasiado temprano.

—La mayoría diría que es muy tarde.

—Efectivamente. Pero no todos saben que tienen los días contados.

Jean se mordió la lengua, la había cagado con ese comentario, por ello decidió callar para saber qué era exactamente de lo que Eren quería hablarle.

—Me arrepiento mucho de haberte robado a Mikasa— le miró sorprendido, pero trató de aparentar que no sabía de qué hablaba, por su orgullo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de porqué hacerlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes bien que lo sé— Eren vio el firmamento, ya comenzaban a verse algunas estrellas—. Siempre lo supe, desde la primera vez que la viste, pero me quedé callado. Al principio pensaba que lo mejor era mantener a Mikasa a mi lado, porque siendo sincero no toleraba la idea de que ella no estuviera allí, dispuesta a todo por mi.

—Eres un bastardo.

—Lo sé. Y siendo sincero, si acepté estar con ella después de la guerra fue por el cariño que siempre le he tenido— suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo—, no la amaba cuando me casé con ella.

Jean sintió como sus dientes chocaban, lleno de rabia, pero no iba a armar bronca cuando estaba hablando tanta honestidad.

— ¿Entonces porque te casaste con ella?

—No lo sé, supongo que pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella después de años de hacerla a un lado.

—Pudiste haberla tratado bien desde el principio.

—Y tú pudiste tratar de conquistarla.

—Como si eso fuera siquiera posible— sabía que no tenía caso seguir ocultandolo, él ya lo sabía.

—También dijeron que era imposible acabar con la guerra— le dió una calada al cigarrillo—. ¿Quieres uno?

—No gracias— le había costado mucho dejar el tabaco, no iba a volver—, esa mierda hace mucho daño.

—Da igual cuando de todas maneras tu vida va a terminar en tan poco tiempo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—La tengo, al menos en este momento— suspiro, lo hacía muchísimo más de lo que esperaría—, me equivoqué mucho, especialmente con Mikasa. Debí dejarla hacer su vida, pero no hubiera soportado que se hubiera ido con Kiyomi. Esa bruja nunca me dio buena espina.

— ¿Iba a irse?

Le extrañaba mucho que ella siquiera hubiera considerado la probabilidad de dejar todo atrás.

—Lo estuvo pensando mucho, y me aterraba la idea. No quería que se fuera.

—Quizás debiste dejar que se fuera— tampoco le agradaba Kiyomi, pero quizás hubiera sido mejor—, no tendría que estar preocupada por ti y por Armin. Es fácil dejar pasar el tiempo cuando estás lejos.

— ¿Por eso te fuiste?

—Sí— ni siquiera titubeó. Era la verdad—, era mejor alejarse que tener que sentirse mal, el deseo de vivir un día más me hacía olvidar, y con el tiempo, sanar.

—Aún así, Mikasa allá no hubiera vivido la vida que necesitaba. ¿Ser tratada como una valiosa mercancía? ¿Vivir en una jaula de oro? Esa no es la vida que ella quería.

—Mikasa necesita una vida tranquila. En el campo, respirando aire puro y sin mortificaciones.

—Eso era lo que quería darle.

—Creo que hiciste un buen trabajo. Pese a todo se le ve feliz— sonrío al recordar a la pequeña—. Kairi la hace feliz.

—Aún me cuesta creer que ella esté aquí. Ya nos habíamos rendido, y llegó justo cuando habíamos decidido que Manchas era suficiente.

Soltó una risa, y Jean le acompañó, como pocas veces lo habían hecho.

—Es una niña preciosa. Manchas jamás sería suficiente, no con su manía de romper zapatos.

—Creeme que aprendes a quererlo. Aunque nada podría ganarle a Kairi.

—Nunca.

—Hay noches en las que lloro mientras la cargo— Jean jamás creyó poder escuchar algo tan íntimo de parte de Eren—, me preguntó quién va a cuidarla cuando ya no esté. ¿Quien va a leerle cuentos, a cuidar de ella cuando esté enferma? ¿quién le dirá que es la niña más preciosa de todo el mundo?, ¿quien le enseñará a golpear chicos?, ¿quien va a estar con ella y Mikasa cuando haya tormenta?— dejó salir una risa mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—, a Mikasa le aterran las tormentas, necesita que alguien le tome la mano.

Jean le abrazó, despacio, sintiendo como el corazón se le partía.

—Esta bien Eren, ellas no van a estar solas.

—He hablado con ella, no quiero que se quede sola toda la vida.

—No lo hará. Estamos Sasha, Connie, Armin, Levi, Hanji y yo.

—No me refiero a eso— se limpió las lágrimas, avergonzado—, me gustaría que siguiera su vida. Que se case de nuevo y tenga más hijos.

—Oh.

A Jean le encantaría que ella igual siguiera su vida de esa manera, pero decírselo a Eren quizás sería demasiado irrespetuoso.

—Sé que Armin va a cuidar de ella, siempre lo ha hecho. Pero no va a estar allí para siempre. La vida de una viuda es difícil— suspiró, haciendo que cada vez para Jean resultará más angustioso—, y sé que es egoísta, pero quiero pedirte que veas por Mikasa y Kairi, aún si te casas y vives tu vida, por favor, procura visitarlas de vez en cuando.

—No tienes que pedirmelo.

Le dio un trago a la botella, y se lo ofreció, a lo que Eren aceptó gustoso.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo.

—He estado a tu lado en las peores— sonrió, algo triste—. Que me encomiendes a tu hija es un honor.

—Espero que te saque canas verdes.

—Si se parece a ti estoy seguro que sí.

Se rieron, para tumbarse en la hierba completamente, observando el cielo estrellado. Era una preciosa noche. Creyó que ya no iba a sentirse así a su lado, y apreciaba ese, quizás, último momento.

* * *

—Señor Kirstein.

Nina entró en la oficina, se le veía angustiada por lo que de inmediato se puso alerta, apretando la caja llena de papeles contra su pecho con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella se mordió los labios, indecisa respecto a la manera de comunicarle la mala nueva. Ella tragó duro.

—Señor Kirstein, acaba de llegarnos la noticia de que el señor Jeager ha muerto.

La caja cayó en el suelo en con un sonido sordo.


	6. Capítulo 6

El capítulo de hoy esta dedicado a Kat Harley, que me recordó que este fic existe xD no tanto así pero sí que tenía ya casi todo estructurado y era cuestión de organizar detalles. Este es un capítulo más bien corto, pero creo que extenderlo haría que perdiera cierto grado de significado, y no me gusta mucho ahondar en la angustia :c no me gustaría que quedará exagerado.

Aún así, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Heaven is a Place on Earth with You**

.

Capítulo 6

.

Estar preparado no te garantiza que cuando las malas noticias lleguen realmente vas a reaccionar como se supone que te preparaste mentalmente para hacerlo. Jean se preparó mentalmente durante meses, incluso desde antes de llegar de nuevo a Paradis, acerca de cómo debería de reaccionar respecto a la muerte de su amigo y casi hermano Eren. Que se quedaría calmado, fuerte para aquellos que necesitaban su guía y compañía, como desde hace tantos años.

No esperaba que le fallará la respiración, que las lágrimas se le salieran con una amargura y dolor tales que le daba miedo ni siquiera poder contenerlas un poco por vergüenza a que Nina le viera en ese estado tan fuera de sí mismo.

—No— negó, como si eso fuera capaz de revertir el tiempo. Después se tapó la boca, callando aquel sollozo que en cualquier momento se le iba a escapar.

—Señor Kristein— su asistente corrió para tratar de brindarle algo de consuelo—, lo siento tanto.

Se dio la media vuelta y se sentó en su silla, aún sin poder contener las pesadas lágrimas que cayeron hasta mojar un poco los papeles en el escritorio.

—No pasa nada— su voz estaba opaca, vacía de emociones, tratando de contenerse para no sonar desesperado.

—Debí tener más tacto.

Trató de disculparse, pero Jean no le permitió terminar.

—Está bien Nina— suspiro mientras pasaba las manos por las mejillas para después sonreírle, con la intención mostrándole que no estaba tan mal, aunque fuera una mentira—. No hay manera de suavizar las cosas. Simplemente pasó.

Ella agachó la mirada apenada, no sintiéndose cómoda con que su jefe estuviera en una situación tan vulnerable frente a ella.

—Si no le molesta— ella comienza la sugerencia tímidamente, viendo hacía el suelo—, podría acompañarlo al funeral.

Jean cierra los ojos, sabe que ella se siente culpable y sería grosero rechazar su oferta. No quiere tener una relación con ella más allá del trabajo, ha notado la manera en que ella lo ve y no tiene la intención de generarle ninguna clase de ilusión, pero tampoco quiere que ella le esté ofreciendo disculpas cada que ocurra algo que esté relacionado con Eren o que la relación se tensé con el paso del tiempo, haciendo difícil trabajar juntos.

—No te sientas culpable— se pone de pie para verla directo a los ojos, aún si siguieran rojos por llorar, esperando que con su lenguaje corporal entendiera que sus intenciones no iban más allá de la camarería—, pero me agrada la idea de que me acompañarás.

Ella sonrío suavemente, y de nuevo agachó la mirada.

—Claro Señor Kristein— ella se mordió los labios, como buscando una manera de romper el hielo una vez más—, ¿debo cancelar sus citas?

—Por favor— trató de regresar al ámbito laboral para olvidar momentáneamente la noticia—. Voy a terminar este papeleo, te recomiendo que resuelvas tus pendientes porque estaremos unos días fuera.

—Sí señor.

Cerró la puerta y Jean, ahora solo, se permitió llorar un poco más, sin poder sentir mucha pena por Mikasa, que seguramente estaba destrozada, pero sobre todo por esa bebita tan hermosa que ahora no tendría más a su papá.

* * *

Eren tuvo el más discreto de los funerales. Jean sinceramente esperaba que más de una autoridad se presentará al funeral, aunque fuera a dar sus condolencias, pero al parecer Armin se había encargado de que se mantuviera la información lo más discreta posible, a petición de Mikasa.

Para Jean fue muy difícil verla tan fría y ausente. Como si estuviera dentro de un cascarón, para no quebrarse ante lo que estaba pasando. Ella tan sólo cargaba a Kairi, sin siquiera derramar una sola lágrima, tan sólo enfocada en su bebé, pero con los ojos rojizos y más pálida que de costumbre.

No había un cadáver al que llorarle, tampoco cenizas, no sabía cómo había sido la muerte de Eren como para que no quedarán restos, pero la verdad era que no se atrevía a preguntar.

No podía creer que el momento había llegado sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Cuando llegaron Jean sintió un nudo en la garganta. Usualmente que sus amigos le vieran con una mujer le hubiera ganado bromas y sonrisas socarronas, pero Connie ni siquiera le prestó atención a Nina y la manera en que le seguía a todas partes como un cachorrito, y Sasha apenas y se había presentado. Mikasa estaba ida, y Armin estaba llorando en silencio en un rincón. De Eren estar aquí él hubiera sido el primero en lanzarle sus burlas sin muchos escrúpulos.

Pero él ya no estaba. Nunca más lo estaría. Solamente había una caja vacía con la llave del sótano de la casa de los padres de Eren encima de ella. Quizás eso era lo más doloroso, porque no haber podido verlo le quitaba un poco de consuelo, la oportunidad de despedirse propiamente de Eren incluso si él ya no estaba.

— ¿Señor Kristein?— Nina le llamó, con más duda de la acostumbrada.

—Está bien, Nina. No pasa nada.

Ella de nuevo se mordió los labios, comenzaba a sospechar que era un problema grave, pero no mencionó nada.

—No se avergüence de desear llorar. Es una gran pérdida.

—Lo es— y ella no tenía idea de cuanta.

Jean notó como Mikasa observó su interacción con Nina. No había atisbo alguno de celos, de echo ni siquiera había una manera de describir lo que ella sentía, ni tampoco de lo que pensaba. Desde hace un buen rato que quería acercársele, decirle que no tenía nada de malo llorar en público. Pero algo que no podía nombrar le detenía.

Respeto, trato de darle un nombre a esa sensación en el estómago que le molestaba tanto. No importaba cuanto amará a Mikasa, ni tampoco que incluso Eren, desde antes de su muerte, le haya dado su bendición para que tratará de cortejarla si es que así lo deseaba. No obstante, debía de respetar el dolor que sentía Mikasa, dejar que este fluyera dentro de su cuerpo y se curará a sí misma para poder siquiera tener la idea de poder tratar de enamorarla.

No iba a ser un cretino que se aprovecharía de la inestabilidad emocional de Mikasa. Jamás.

* * *

Cuando estaba cerca de anochecer acompañó a Nani a la posada en la que se habían hospedado para que ella pudiera descansar. De inmediato regresó a acompañar a sus compañeros, estando ahora solamente presentes Connie, Armin, Hanji y Levi. Sasha se había tenido que retirar con los bebes para darles el adecuado descanso.

Antes de que el sol se ocultará, Mikasa dejó la cajita vacía en el hoyo que había sido cavado. Habían planeado enterrar junto a Eren la llave, cerrar con esto un ciclo que hace no mucho parecía imposible, pero Mikasa a última hora no fue capaz, y nadie le juzgó.

Puso la correa de la llave alrededor de su cuello, como si estuviera en el fondo orgullosa de haber pasado por todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos años. Y tenía razones para estarlo. Fue la esposa de la última esperanza de la humanidad, pero más allá era una de los libertadores de Erdia, y sobretodo ella es la mujer que valía por cien soldados. Era fuerte, más fuerte que todos los que estaban allí presentes juntos.

Ella le dirigió la mirada, y le sonrío tristemente. Kairi le veía con curiosidad, con sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes mientras le sonreía suavemente, era la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en su vida. Las sonrisas de Eren y Mikasa mezcladas de una manera un tanto extraña, pero no por eso menos hermosa.

—Jean— ella le llamó, con la voz temblando. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo bella que se veía. Con su cabello suelto, aún si este estuviera sin arreglar se veía tan deslumbrante como siempre, con su mechón rebelde entre sus ojos, con un contraste hermoso de colores con la llave dorada de Eren colgando de su cuello y el vestido negro y su cabello contra su piel casi blanca. La belleza de Mikasa, aún si era trágica, no dejaba de poder ser admirada. Las lágrimas brotaron de los grises ojos de Mikasa y pasaron por sus mejillas en un camino largo y tortuoso para Jean, que sentía como con cada segundo su corazón se partía un poco más—, lo siento.

¿Se estaba disculpando por sentir? ¿Por no soportar mantenerse impasible? ¿Por no ser quien todos la consideran? ¿Por llorar frente a él? ¿Por ser humana?

El llanto no espero, los sollozos débiles de Mikasa de repente se convirtieron en aullidos de dolor hasta el punto que se arrodillo en el suelo, ensuciando su vestido, presionando a Kairi contra su pecho con fuerza, haciendo que la niña también llorará, asustada por el comportamiento de su madre.

Jean se arrodilló de igual manera contra el suelo, frente a ella, abrazándola de la manera más tierna y delicada que podía, sintiendo como ella temblaba en sus brazos. Se quedó quieto, acariciando su cabello suavemente, por primera vez pudiendo sentirlo con sus propias manos. No dijo nada, no sabía que decirle a Mikasa para que la gran desesperación que sentía desapareciera. Sabía que no iba a ser posible más que con el tiempo.

Besó su cabello, esperando que con eso ella se calmará, aunque fuera un poco. Kairi lentamente empezaba a dejar de llorar, sobre todo después de que tomó su pequeña mano entre la suya, haciéndole sentir segura por su presencia.

Los llantos fuertes de Mikasa lentamente pasaron, para al final quedar solamente unos suspiros ahogados, sin embargo, seguía temblando. Levantó la vista para ver si alguien le miraba desaprobatoriamente, no pudo notar el más mínimo desagrado entre los presentes. Incluso casi juró ver un poco de gratitud en los ojos del capitán Levi.

—Está bien Mikasa— acarició una vez más su cabello, tratando de transmitirle confianza—, no estás sola, no te dejaré sola.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Lo siento— de nuevo se disculpó, con la voz ya ronca después de haber gritado en su quiebre—, lo siento tanto.

—No, Mika. Yo lo siento mucho— tomó su rostro entre sus manos, notando como sus ojos estaban hinchados y casi sin nada de su brillo—, voy a estar para ambas. Contigo y con Kairi, te lo prometo.

—Oh Jean— ella sonaba tan apenada, sin embargo, le abrazó de nuevo, buscando alivio en su calor.

Lo había prometido, a ella, a Kairi, a Eren e incluso a sí mismo. No las dejaría solas jamás, no mientras le quedará un atisbo de vida en su cuerpo.

Aspiró su aroma brevemente, disfrutando egoístamente de este calor.

Las cosas mejorarían, despacio, pero lo harían.

Él iba a cuidar de ellas.

* * *

¿Puedo molestarles con un review? :3


End file.
